Wesker
50+ People Server Boss Description The Wesker is a strongest void at Wave 666. It is very extremely slow, but it has 65 million health. It can summon the Boss3, Lighting, Boss4, Hidden Boss2, Golden Zombie, Mystery3 and can also stun towers. All the zombies it summons will have the prefix "Wesker", for example, "Wesker Boss4". After 10 seconds he spawns in, he screams loudly, stunning towers by a big stomp attack. The stun affects towers in Wesker's range and also destroys the spawning towers (Jeeps/Tanks/Patrol, Soldiers/Barracks, and any Zeds). The stun lasts for 1 minute and does not stop Patrols, Barracks, or Zeds from spawning objects, does not affect any Cliff towers, and also does not affect the Aviator but he can shoot them with his gun. 'Appearance' The Wesker has a black head and arms, dark blue granite legs and torso, and wears a blue crown. It also has a black coat, black zombies in its legs, and torso with aura. It even had a max railgunner's gun. The Old Wesker is same thing as the current wesker but the legs and torso are red granite instead of the purple granite. The First Version of Wesker has a different skin, with light blue arms and head, and diamond plated red torso and legs, still has zombies at his torso and legs, with a small size. This wesker just still had a blue crown (idk how to change color on the crown, so ill leave it like that). Defeating Wesker Wesker appears twice, at Wave 666 and Wave 35 (Theres a chance that Wesker will appear on Wave 35). Defeating Wesker is very impossible, since Wesker stun towers and destroy any spawning towers. Try using Zed, it doesn't kill this boss quick since they deal little damage to that and can be killed by Wesker's stomp. However, its possible to kill Wesker using alot of Zeds. (Alot of hundred max zeds will kill it). Railgunners may be a better choice but the weakness is the gun. Flamethrower can slow Wesker down, Since Flamethrower can slow it down by 50%, it will give more time to defeat Wesker. Phasers can be a good choice, placing them out of the void's range, since Wesker can stun towers. After defeating Wesker, players will get a triumph and earn 150 Credits. Strategies *Everyone of your teammates needs max Railgunners to help defeat this (theres a chance) Its more effective and it will be even more effective when theres a max Commando or a Aviator to kill Hidden Boss2 that Wesker spawned or more zombies he summoned. *Everyone of your teammates need max Phasers but the weakness it the stomp or gun. You need to use max Railgunners to kill the summoned zombies, however max Phasers can defeat Wesker fast. **They can be similar to Railgunner, but you might die if you dont have this or a map that doesnt have cliff space. *Zeds can help all the towers and can lose wesker's health a little bit due to Zed's Health. *Railgunners + Zeds and Phasers is good for the void, because of that damage it can attack on Wesker faster *Phasers are effective due to nerfs, lowing its hp with 120 damage; Category:Fanmade Zombie